


Pale Women of the Pale Forest

by Supermassiveburrito



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breastfeeding, Bukkake, Come Eating, Fauns & Satyrs, Futanari, Lactation, Other, Potions Accident, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermassiveburrito/pseuds/Supermassiveburrito
Summary: Yuki finds two women of the wilds while searching for ingredients.





	Pale Women of the Pale Forest

**Author's Note:**

> ̶C̶o̶l̶l̶a̶b̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶a̶r̶t̶i̶s̶t̶ ̶s̶k̶c̶a̶t̶z̶ ̶(̶o̶n̶ ̶I̶n̶s̶t̶a̶g̶r̶a̶m̶)̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶O̶C̶ ̶Y̶u̶k̶i̶ ̶A̶e̶n̶i̶t̶h̶.̶ ̶O̶n̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶f̶ ̶t̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶p̶o̶t̶e̶n̶t̶i̶a̶l̶ ̶s̶t̶o̶r̶i̶e̶s̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶u̶t̶u̶r̶e̶.̶
> 
> Skcatzy.boi (layne clarke) has been removed to prevent potential art theft. He failed to contribute to this project and all works, characters, scenarios, etc are now forfeit to myself as I have the proof that I created all of it.

The Pale Forest was always a melancholy place to work in. The sun could never properly penetrate the dense but incomplete tree tops. There was always enough light to explore but never enough to get comfortable with your surroundings. Travelling through required decent concentration to follow your path with naught a single step elsewhere but working within it meant constant map checks and a sense of dread that any mistake could get you lost for quite some time. For Yuki? Regardless of the countless ‘expert opinions’, warnings posted across the outer border and the usual search parties that had to sweep the main path every week; Yuki got by with a smile, a giggle and sheer adorable clumsiness that always kind of just spat her out when she was done. This wasn’t to say she was dumb or inattentive as Yuki had been in this line of work for years. No, Yuki was far smarter than most would initially gather from her incessant happiness in the face of any situation and her bubbly wandering through tasks. The silly woman was vastly gifted in potion crafting, had rudimentary knowledge of the region's flora and fauna, had journeyed alongside knights of the crown and mages of all vocations; no, Yuki was absolutely qualified for work in the Pale. People just tended to worry whenever they saw her head into it.

Her task was a simple one in all honesty as she needed to collect basic but necessary ingredients for her potions. Mushrooms, herbs, insects and various other small things. Though the dim light made it harder to accomplish this, Yuki had already prepared utilities for this. An amulet of bone and hair conjured a small ball of flame to follow her and dissuade the darkness. Special incense burning from a small brass censer drew the insects to her and mushrooms were abundant in the dark and damp soil. By this point she was nearing the end of the list and was approaching the heart of the Pale. It was midday but it hardly made a difference as Yuki skipped over a cluster of rocks as if she treaded a sunny meadow.

The last item was an odd flower fond of growing in darker recesses. It glowed a soft blue and tended to mass near the roots of large trees. Its use was to soften the impact of certain other ingredients and lessen the chance of excessive reactions.

“Usual spots, darkest sectiiiioooonnnn……oh, I definitely should be seeing them but….”

Bright green eyes dropped to see a deep recess in the ground surrounded by six massive trees. The pit was possibly six or seven feet deep and filled with the the flowers she needed. The walls of the pit bore no sign of artificial construction, merely a pit in the woods.

“Glad to see ya, ya cute lil pretties! Oooooh I could make so many potions with all of you!” she cheered to the bed of flowers before jumping into the pit with nary a single thought, the impacts softened by the damp soil. 

The landing was easy on her but the shoulder bag she carried didn’t fair as well; the strap broke and the bag dropped. Before she could catch it it hit the ground, a number of bottles spilling out of it and rolling onto the ground. Yuki tried to snatch up the bottles but in her haste and with the force of hitting the ground the corks had come loose. The liquids spilled over her hands, coated the bottles and the mess was now uncontrollable. Yuki’s panicked attempt at salvaging the potions only worsened the situation. Despite Yuki’s expertise, she was still a klutz from time to time.

“Poop.” she said with a glum look.

Without thinking she licked the mess off of her soft skin. The flavor of the mixture was pleasant with a tingling touch to her tongue. She smiled and giggled, her hands clean and the mess contained. A job well done, she would have to say. Her mind snapped back to the flowers as Yuki began to collect them in a glass jar. Satisfied with enough flowers to last well into the month. She turned to leave and immediately realized she had made a mistake.

The soil was damp and muddy preventing easy climbing. Trying to dig her fingers into the walls only tore the mud out. Yuki scanned the walls and had an idea. There were some roots on a higher portion of the wall but too high to reach. She thought of her little fire ball, her idea took a clearer form. With a flat stone she took from the pit she managed to dig out foot holds leading up to the roots. One last step. She pointed from the ground floor to below to the roots, the flame tracing the path in a loop. Given time it would dry the foot holds to prevent them from coming loose as she climbed. Now it was a matter of waiting.

“Oooooh well. A girl with time is a girl having fun!”

Yuki plopped down onto the side of the opposite wall and spread her legs, running her fingers over her thighs up to her slit. The cool air tingled on her skin and her excitement mounted. She inhaled deeply as her hand dipped under her tiny thong, three fingers teasing her ever eager cunt as she began to burn. The mixture had already started to take affect but none of that bothered her. She lifted her bikini top to expose her stiff nipples and pinched them needingly, milk already flowing from the effect of the induction potion.

 

Her teasing wasn’t engaging to her alone though her attention held no interest in the forest. Golden eyes peered from behind one of the trees lining the pit. Low, quiet and intent was the motion of two figures approaching her. Drawn by the lustful cooing of a stranger and always eager for fun, the two of them watched. It took very little convincing for them to want to join her, seeing and smelling sweet milk spraying from her cute and puffy nipples. Rarely was something so new and enticing presented to them.  
Four black hooves thumped down onto the soil before her, her excited gaze dimming to a sense of worry. The two figures were cautiously approaching her, gold pinned black eyes staring at her. They had the legs of goats ending in surprisingly small hooves. Dark brown fur ran up their legs, signs of careful brushing and grooming visible in the consistency of the fur, save for a bare patch where two womanly slits were visible and small bushy tails adorned their behinds. They were slender in build with toned bellies and a noticeable dip in the waist.

Cute breasts jiggled with each step, not nearly as huge as Yuki’s but more than enough for a fun time. They both had hair braided into seven lengths ending below their waists, one black and the other golden blonde. They were both equally pale but their skin was covered in archaic glyphs and runes unfamiliar to Yuki. Finally, she looked to their faces.

They were human save for tiny black buttons on their noses like that of a dog. Smooth black horns grew from their heads stretching back a good seven inches. They were upon her now, whispering to each other in a foreign and possibly false language. Fauns, she believed.

“H-hi……” she whimpered, her fingers still inside her.

One of them crouched down to her level, sniffing the air around her and placing a gentle hand on her squishy belly. The blonde one took her bag from her and searched it, taking out the potion bottles and uncorking one of them. Her eyes darted between them completely unsure of which to pay attention to. The blonde faun wafted the potion to her cute twitching nose before immediately downing it, smiling and saying something to the other. They began uncorking the tasty treats but Yuki was too worried and too horny to snap back to a more professional demeanor. After drinking a few of them each they looked back at Yuki, uncorking the last of the small bottles.

“You….you like to drink, huh?” she choked out sheepishly.

The two now crouched on either side of her, motioning the bottles to her mouth. Her better judgment failed as she let them pour the potions into her mouth. They took hold of her breasts and wobbled them around smiling like they had found new toys. Her skin burned and tingled again and she let out adorable moans as her sensitivity increased exponentially from the potions. They took her nipples in their mouths and teasingly nibbled on them, themselves giggling with each moan they got out of her. Her fingers continued their work as she relaxed further, her body becoming incredibly sensitive to every touch; the chill of the air, the mouths greedily indulging in her succulent milk, the damp soil under her bottom.

The potions continued to affect her as she could feel her breasts begin to grow even larger, the fauns massaging them fast and suckling more intently. She was soaking wet and placed her hands on the women’s heads, gently caressing their faces and holding them close to her chest. The potions weren’t just affecting her, however.

Two pulsing cudgels occasionally brushed over her skin. The fauns had consumed a rather special potion that caused them to grow large horse-like cocks. Her hands slowly skimming down their bodies before reaching the impressive things; hands wrapping around them before she gave them a slow jerk. The blonde faun looked up at her giddy smile, milk dripping from her smirking lips; Yuki’s bright and beautiful eyes giving her permission to move between her thick and quivering thighs.

The faun pulled away her thong to reveal her slick pussy, Yuki’s fingers spreading the glistening lips while she pressed the wide head against it. The raven haired faun continued to suckle as the blonde began pushing into her. Yuki moved a hand back onto the free cock, feeling the heat radiating from it and getting even more excited with how hard it was throbbing and imagining what the two fauns could do to her.

The blonde penetrated her loving hole and pressed herself deep into Yuki without hesitation, forcing a whimper from the adoring woman before stifling it by kissing her with milk slicked lips, her tongue sweet and pained to explore her. The two women rubbed their tongues together in the open air as the faun’s hips started to buck as if she had no concept of control, her motions uneven but powerful. The second faun looked at the two of them and panted like a dog desperate for a steak dangled in front her, pulling Yuki’s face to her and forcing her into a long and breathy kiss. Yuki’s attention was repeatedly pulled between the two women as if they were fighting over her love.

Yuki felt she knew the best way to settle their rivalry and tugged on the free cock, the faun rising and moving closer. Yuki’s tongue graced the twitching thing before the faun took hold of her hair and shoved it against her lips, pushing her head back but only briefly stunning her before she kissed it lovingly. The blonde put her hands under Yuki's plump bottom and lifted her to move closer, leaning down and resting her chin between the soft and bouncing breasts.

Their bellies pressed together as the faun held Yuki tighter and pumped into her with greater force, the sensitivity potion taking its toll on her. Yuki lifted her chin and placed her nipple back into the fauns mouth, holding the back of her head tenderly and watching the already exhausted creature suckle from her with a loving and opiate expression and bobbed her head on the unnatural thing in her mouth, spit trailing down it’s thick shaft as it pulsed and throbbed as if pained without Yuki’s love as the faun was slowly trying more and more to begin thrusting into her mouth as her companion was in her cunt.

“Be calm. I’ll take very good care of you both.” Yuki said after taking her lips from the huge beast, her eyes meeting the faun’s as she placed her hand on the woman’s belly.

The hand moved to the faun’s respectable behind and brought her forward, taking the cock into her mouth and squeezing the cheek in hand. Her lips wrapped tight as she carefully pulled the faun closer and closer while taking the shaft deeper into her throat. She relaxed and breathed before taking in another inch and then another and another until she had almost taken it all. She now wrapped her arm around the faun’s hips, Yuki’s breath hot on her stomach as she took the final inch. As Yuki pressed on to the end she pursed her lips and kissed the faun at the base of her shaft. The faun’s hands found their way to Yuki’s head but trembled nervously in the air as if frightened, too worried to proceed. Yuki lifted an eye to her and hummed ‘mhmm’ sweetly, nodding her head to give the woman permission. The hands came down and just after the faun carefully pulled her cock out and pressed it right back in all the way to the base. Yuki breathed in rhythm with the thrusts to relax, her body now servicing both of them in kind.

The blonde continued pumping in an increasing fervor, her grip on Yuki tightening with each thrust. Her suckling seemed frantic like a drunk dying of thirst. She pushed her face into the malleable pillow, clamping her teeth down onto Yuki’s nipple and beginning to gently shake her head. The huge and throbbing club assaulted her insides, smashing as deep as possible and stretching her with each thrust. Yuki’s toes curled and her thighs shook with the force until the faun stopped without warning, releasing the well used breast and panting heavily, her mouth dripping with saliva and sweet milk; her tongue hanging low as she stared up at Yuki. Her hips quivered and bucked randomly while her hands held tight to Yuki like she was falling into an abyss with the witch as her only lifeline. Her cock throbbed with a mad intensity while she held it as deep as she could; burning hot seed flooding her and spilling with audible plops.

Yuki placed her hand on the second faun’s belly to stop her, pulling her head back and turning to the spent woman. She pulled her closer and licked her tongue against the panting thing, drawing the faun in for a passionate kiss. The faun took her head and held her, milk and saliva dripping from their chins over Yuki’s chest before the faun reluctantly let her return to the second cock. The spent faun rested her head on Yuki’s breasts; feeling the hot panting on her skin, the faun’s tongue lapping over her squishy flesh. Before Yuki could take the length back into her throat the second faun motioned the first to pull herself out, a request that was slow to be answered. The swollen and still twitching cudgel withdrew from her completely soaked from the cum and juices and just as hard as when it had penetrated her.

 

The two switched places with the first faun’s legs struggling to find the strength to move her. Steaming hot cum dripped off her cock onto Yuki’s belly before it met her face. The faun began rubbing its head against her lips making a mess of the adoring witch’s mouth. Yuki held onto the faun’s hips and swabbed her tongue over every inch of the thing taking in every savory drop of cum before gulping it down. The raven haired faun imitated her; choosing to press her lips to Yuki’s flooded slit and lapping her companion’s cum from within her. Yuki could feel the tongue swirling inside her while the faun gripped her huge thighs to hold her up to her desperate mouth. She rose and panted while thrusting her slick cock into Yuki, wasting no time in holding her like the first faun and pumping just as rapidly.

Yuki let out a satisfied sigh as she finished cleaning the triumphant thing and smiling as adorably as she could. The faun looked back down to her, her eyes glowing the in the deepening darkness. She swung a leg over Yuki, her cock now above her face as she bent down to angle it. Yuki opened her mouth to take it and let it sink down into her. The faun’s warm thighs fell to Yuki’s cheeks while the fauns swapped the cum from Yuki, their tongues thrashing against one another while the two of them dipped in and out of their lovely new friend. Yuki’s attention had prepped the second faun and she let out a shuddering, choked moan. Her cum already pouring into the witch as she tried to catch her breath, moaning and wincing every few seconds. Yuki held still and let them have their fun.

They withdrew from her with care and stepped away from her on almost crippled legs, hooves stomping down with each uneasy step. Yuki’s legs fell to the sides as her weak hand rubbed her well treated hole. The two fauns stared at her as she licked the cum off of her hands with an excited giggle before she looked up at them again. Their faces were blank and emotionless now and their breathing was shallow. Their cocks twitched like crazy.

“I….uhhh, I had a lot of fun!” her words becoming nervous again, unsure of why they were so still.

One of them picked up her pouch again before dumping its contents on the ground. The other faun took a wooden bowl from the items below her, stepping back to Yuki with imposing glares. She knelt down and pressed the bowl against Yuki’s leaking slit, collecting the seed as best she could. She brought the bowl to Yuki’s lips and motioned for her to drink.

“I think I’m g-good for now! S-sorry but….”

The second faun pulled on Yuki’s hair and yanked her head back. She used her fingers to pry Yuki’s mouth open while the bowl was poured into her straining throat. They forced her to take it all in and swallow it before pulling on her nipples. Milk still sprayed out while Yuki looked back and forth between them. Before she could protest further the two women grabbed her arms and lifted her, tossing her to her hands and knees. One moved behind her and slapped her jiggling ass with more force than Yuki expected. Three more slaps pounded her giving flesh while the raven haired faun took hold of her chin and rubbed her cum coated cock against her cheek. Both weapons were brought to bare against her, entering without any consideration for the poor woman.

The two fauns pumped with violent intensity and with perfect timing as they both slammed into her beyond what she thought she could take. The faun behind her took tight grip of her breasts and laughed while pulling on her nipples in a mockery of milking a cow. Immediately they both stiffened and seed burst from them as they still tried to keep up their rhythm. Yuki tried to swallow the burning cream as best as she could, coughing and choking from the force. They pulled out from her one before the other; placing the bowl under both battered holes to collect the cum, filling the bowl to the brim. They laughed again as they placed the bowl on the ground before her, pointing as the blonde one rested her hoof on Yuki’s head, teasing her with just enough pressure to put her face just above the bowl.

Yuki felt that she should be fighting back but she could feel the desire to drink every last drop they gave her ripping into the back of her mind. The taste was incredible and her body yearned for every touch they graced her with. Her tongue dipped into the steaming bowl like a cat drinking milk for the first time. She craved the thick treat and lapped faster and faster, soft moans escaping her mouth while her bottom swayed up in the air. The fauns began taking turns spanking her; hard slaps pushing her lips into the cum with each blow. As much as it hurt Yuki couldn’t deny how amazing it felt. Her knees spread and her back dipped; her dripping wet pussy on full display, drips of cum and juices flying with each strike. Yuki’s face warped into a satisfied and excited grin before putting her mouth into the bowl, the gooey liquid covering her face as she happily gulped down every drop, her tongue running over the sides of it until it was licked clean. A faun took the bowl and put in under her hanging breasts, milking her again in long and hard pulls. Yuki smiled as her and moaned loudly with every pull, her nipples becoming sore from the attack but the feel of the milk being freed from her enhanced bust outweighing the pain. The faun took the filled bowl and put it below her again while petting her head like a needy house cat, loosing a loud and hawty laugh as Yuki lovingly lapped at her sweet breast milk.

The other faun penetrated her again with a forceful shove. Her brutal club beat her walls with every pained thrust but Yuki cried out with pleasure; screaming loud between gulps of milk. It only took seconds before the faun finished and rolled Yuki back onto her back to spray her molten seed over every inch of her. It flew across her body and coated her skin entirely with Yuki purring from the warmth, rubbing it over her breasts and belly. The second faun put her cock between her now slick breasts, pumping intently while the faun continued to pinch and pull her aching nipples.  
Yuki craned her head and opened her mouth wide while panting like the fauns had. Her tongue shot out as the seed erupted onto her face, splattering across her with outrageous speed. She caught as much of it as she could and swallowed hungrily, the taste of the cum only exciting her more. The two now stood above her smiling down onto the cum stained woman. Without another word or action they left her as she writhed and panted in the warmth of their love.

 

Her eyes were heavy now and her body burned. She couldn’t force herself up but it didn’t matter. She loved every second of her time in the forest and soon she closed her eyes to rest. She forgot how long she was down there but she didn’t want to clean herself off. She slipped into sleep with images occasionally flashed in her fleeting awareness. The flowers. The tiny flame still performing its task. And most importantly; a woman licking the ever warm cum from her breasts and rubbing herself on Yuki’s thigh. She had horns...and wings....and then there was silence. Silence and peace.


End file.
